1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable cameras and, in particular, to controlling the use of such cameras in certain specified locations.
2. Related Background Art
Recent advances in technology are such that very small portable cameras are becoming increasingly common. Cameras have been developed which are embedded in mobile telephones or watches, or which can be worn in the manner of badges or glasses.
There are many situations and locations, such as business premises, museums, cinemas, lavatories, etc., where use of cameras is necessarily restricted or prohibited. In the past, such restriction and/or prohibition has been attempted to be achieved by displaying signs indicating the restriction or prohibition on photography in a specified location, and relying on individuals to adhere to such instructions. In some buildings, cameras are confiscated on entry thereto, which was relatively effective with regard to previous generations of cameras as they were relatively large and conspicuous when carried or used.
However, with the development of very small portable cameras, as described above, it is increasingly difficult to detect them being carried or used, making restriction or prohibition of photography in specified locations difficult to enforce.
We have now devised an arrangement which overcomes the problems outlined above.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided A location control system for a camera, the system comprising a receiver unit mounted or mountable in or on said camera and a remote transmitter unit positioned within a predetermined area in which the use of camera is to be restricted, said receiver unit being arranged to control a function of said camera in response to a control signal received from said transmitter unit when said camera enters said predetermined area.
The first aspect of the invention extends to a method of restricting the use of a camera within a predetermined area, the method comprising the steps of providing a receiver unit in or on said camera, providing a transmitter unit remote from said camera within said predetermined area, and controlling a function of said camera in response to a signal received by said receiver unit from the transmitter unit.
A number of (preferably low power) possibly radio transmitters are located around and/or within an area where use of cameras is restricted or prohibited. The transmitters emit periodic signals which, when received by the portable camera unit, cause one or more of the functions of the camera to be controlled accordingly.
If, for example, photography is permitted in an area, but flash photography is not, then the apparatus could just be arranged to disable the flash function of the camera. If, however, photography is prohibited within an area, then the apparatus could be arranged to disable the camera altogether while it is within that area.
Thus, for example, the transmitters may be arranged to transmit a signal once per second and, in response to receipt of such a signal, the camera unit may be arranged to disable one or more of the functions of the camera for, say, two seconds, such that those functions of the camera remain disabled until shortly after the camera is removed from within the predetermined area. Alternatively, the apparatus may be arranged to disable one or more of the functions of the camera until it receives another signal (possibly after the camera is removed from the restricted area) to re-enable it.
In yet another embodiment of the first aspect of the invention, the portable camera may be normally disabled, and enabled in response to a signal received from one or more transmitters in or around a predetermined area. Thus, such transmitters could be arranged to emit periodic signals to enable the camera whilst it is within the predetermined area, or the apparatus may be arranged to transmit an enabling signal on entry to the predetermined area and a disabling signal upon exit therefrom. In either case, the camera is arranged to be enabled or active in a limited area or number of locations.
In one specific application, the apparatus may comprise a plurality of normally disabled cameras which operate as entry tickets or passes, or can be rented or sold to people on entry to, for example, a theme park. A plurality of transmitters located within the park transmit periodic signals to enable such cameras but, once the camera is removed from the park, it becomes useless because it is out of range of the necessary actuation signals, thereby providing a greater incentive for people to return the cameras when they leave the park.
In yet another embodiment of the first aspect of the invention, the apparatus may include means for tracking the location of a the camera within a predetermined area by, for example, detecting signals periodically transmitted by a unit within the camera, and for transmitting a signal to disable one or more of the functions of the camera as it enters a restricted zone. The apparatus may then continue to track the camera until it leaves the restricted zone and transmit a re-enabling signal accordingly.
In accordance with a second aspect of this invention, there is provided a location control system for a camera, the system comprising a receiver unit mounted or mountable in or on said camera and a remote transmitter unit positioned within a predetermined area in which the use of camera is restricted, said receiver unit being arranged to actuate an alarm in response to a control signal received from said transmitter unit when said camera enters said predetermined area.
In one embodiment of the second aspect of the invention, the portable camera may include a transmitter unit which always transmits intermittent signals, for example low power radio signals, and when those signals are detected by one of a plurality of receivers located around and/or within an area where cameras are prohibited, an alarm may be actuated to alert security staff of the presence and approximate location of the concealed camera.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a location control system for a camera, the system comprising a first unit mounted or mountable in or on said camera and a remote second unit, at least one of said units being arranged to emit an alarm when the system detects that the camera is being used in a predetermined area in which the use of camera is restricted.
Thus, in locations where a camera can be carried provided it is not used, security staff can detect such use and take appropriate action.
In general, the apparatus and method of the foregoing aspects of the present invention provide a way of allowing cameras to be brought into predetermined areas, but restricts their use either fully or partially whilst within that area.
It is intended to enact laws whereby all portable or concealable cameras must include means for actuating an alarm and/or disabling one or more of its functions in restricted areas. It is expected that a universal protocol will be developed to achieve this.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a location control system for a camera, the system comprising a programmable unit mounted or mountable in or on said camera for controlling, in response to data received from an external unit, a function of said camera when the camera enters a predetermined area in which the use of camera is to be restricted.
In one embodiment of the fourth aspect of the invention, the programmable unit includes a contact device reader for receiving a contact device, such as a smart card or the like, from which data is transferred to enable and/or disable one or more of the camera""s functions. The functions of the camera may be enabled by default and disabled, selectively or otherwise, in response to data received from the external programming means. Alternatively, some or all of the functions of the camera may be disabled by default, and enabled, selectively or otherwise, in response to data received from the external programming means.
In a specific exemplary embodiment of the fourth aspect of the invention, the programmable unit may be arranged to receive data indicative of one or more specific areas within said predetermined location together with camera functions permitted to be enabled in the or each said area, the apparatus comprising a location determining device for determining the location of said camera within said predetermined area and enabling and/or disabling one or more of the functions thereof according to the area in which it is located.
In a preferred embodiment of the fourth aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further comprises means for actuating an alarm in the event that unauthorised camera functions are operated within said predetermined area. The apparatus may itself be equipped with an alarm, or it may transmit a signal for receipt by a remote unit within the predetermined area, in response to which the remote unit actuates an alarm.
The fourth aspect of the present invention extends to a method of restricting or prohibiting use of a portable or concealable camera within a predetermined area, corresponding to the apparatus defined above.
It will be understood that all references herein to xe2x80x9ccamerasxe2x80x9d are intended to encompass xe2x80x9cimage capturing devicesxe2x80x9d generally.